chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Troya
World: Troya *'Location:' Core Worlds *'Type:' Dead World. Formerly Hive World / Sector Capital of Deus *'Tithe:' N/A *'Population:' None. Formerly 95 billion 000 000 000 estimated *'Government:' N/A Description The former Capitolis Sectorum of Sector Deus, Troya was once the greatest Hive World in the Sector and home to tens of billions of Imperials, including almost all of the Sector's ruling elite. Troya had been first colonised by humans during the Dark Age of Technology, and it had already developed into a massive Hive World by the time of the Great Crusade when it was brought into the Imperial fold. Becoming the first Capitolis Sectorum of Deus, Troya flourished in this brief golden age and because the absolute centre of the entire Sector not only in governance but also culture & economy. A legendary planet of gleaming gold & silver hives and Dark Age technology, by M31 Troya was said to have a population nearing the 100 billion mark. However this golden age came to an abrupt end with the Horus Heresy. While Sector Deus at large was mostly unaffected by the worst of the Horus Heresy as it occurred, is doom would arrive after the event. Following the defeat of Horus in the Siege of Terra a large fleet of Traitor Astartes fled halfway across the Segmentum to reach The Grave, where they would be safe from Imperial retribution. The periphery Sector of Deus was sorely unequipped to handle such a fleet and they cut a bloody swathe across the region on their way to the Grave. Many planets were savaged & ransacked, but the worst was saved for Troya. After pillaging the Capitolis Sectorum's glittering spires and bathing its polished streets with blood, the departing Chaos Astartes unleashed their remaining exterminatus ordnances on Troya. Virus bombs & cyclonic torpedoes collapsed Troya's great hives and scoured its surface of all life in a conflageration of awful plasma fire. Tens of billions of lives were snuffed out in an instant and it is commonly accepted that it was this act that secured the ascension of Chapter Master Pontius Sumarian to Daemon Princhood - a heretic that dwells within The Grave (and the Warp) to this day. Reduced to a volcanic wasteland and scoured of all life, Troya and all of Sector Deus' commanding elite had been destroyed. The Sector was hurled into complete disarray and in the confusion the heretic fleet easily escaped into The Grave. Sector Deus was left without leadership and fractured into lone Subsectors and Systems. With the carnage of the Horus Heresy still ravaging the galaxy, Deus was all but forgotten by Imperial authorities and for over 2,000 years the worlds of this damned region werre left to fend for themselves. Though Deus came in and out of Imperial unity several times in the next millennia, it was not until the great Belisarian Crusade of M37 that a new, permanent Capitolis Sectorum was declared. Tachion Primaris. In M41 Troya is still a dead world covered in barren rock and solidified magma. While the system is used as a warp jump waypoint for Imperial shipping, it has no other purpose. The heretic exterminatus was particularly extreme, and the Adeptus Mechanicus beieves it will not be fit for reseeding until M44 at best. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic Importance:' Nix Aside from warp waypoint beacons and memorial buoys, Troya's system is bereft of anything of significance. *'Loyalty:' N/A Category:Planet Category:Subsector Deus Category:Dead World